Criminal Intent
by XxpwnagexX
Summary: Sasuke is murdered, and Itachi is the main suspect.
1. Murder

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new fic, and this one I have high hopes for. I've actually been thinking this one through for a while now! Unlike my more recent fics, this one will have little to no romance. **

**So, this is my first time writing a story like this, so please review! Feedback is both very useful considering this, and very appreciated. =)**

**Warnings: Character death, some violence? Small, very vague/undetailed mentions of rape. Nothin' too bad. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>It was two a.m. The cover of the night was pitch black, so nothing could be seen. A young man was out far past curfew, rushing home to avoid being caught by his brother, the only family he had. All of a sudden, a hand pulled him back into a previously unseen alleyway.<p>

"_Oh shit!"_ Though a part of him was still concerned about making it home before he was caught, but now his life held a much bigger concern. He was sincerely wishing he'd listened. At the time, being out this late seemed like such a silly thing to be forbidden to do.

He was pinned up against a wall. "Who are you?" the boy all but whispered.

"That doesn't matter kid," an angry, gruff voice replied.

"I'll give you my wallet, please, please don't hurt me. I won't do anything!" The boy quickly reached in his pocket and threw the wallet at the man.

"That won't help fix how pissed off I am." The boy was given a swift kick in the stomach. He coughed up disgustingly scarlet blood. He tried dialing 9-1-1 in his pocket but before he could finish the number, the man noticed and ripped the phone from his hand. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it, shattering the device into many pieces.

"Please, please don't kill me!" the teen protested. The man just gave a sadistic laugh.

"You know, you are an awfully pretty young thing. Especially pretty for a guy. It's a shame, you'd please some young man very much one day." The boy blushed half out of anger, half out of embarrassment.

The man made his impending doom much more brutal, destroying his innocence that night. The boy was reduced to nothing. He was roughly pulled up, causing a painful, sharp, stabbing feeling to race from his lower back up his spine. He couldn't help but make a grunt of pain. It only seemed to amuse his assailant even more.

His skull made a sickening, ear-shattering crack as it banged against the concrete as the boy was pushed up against the wall by his neck. His face was bloody and his eyes were shut in pain. He saw so much white, but it was so dark out…

The man then violently pushed him down, stomping on his skull for good measure. He then unceremoniously walked away from the scene, whistling as if he were just a normal passerby.

Sasuke Uchiha died at 3:30 in the morning on a Sunday.

* * *

><p>Itachi was getting quite worried. He woke up, finding no Sasuke in sight. He had great difficulty recalling the night before; he'd never fought with his brother before, and this was quite a nasty altercation. He was very distraught. He called his name, looking outside. He called his cell phone and got no ringing; he thought it must have been turned off.<p>

Panic got the best of him. He was nervously shaking, and pacing around the apartment. His brother wasn't in his bed or in any area around the dwelling. He phoned the police.

"This call may be recorded to ensure quality and for informative purposes. Hello, this is 9-1-1. What is your emergency?"

"My brother has gone missing." There was great pain in his voice.

"What time did you last see him?"

"Around 8 p.m. last night. I'm his guardian and I wouldn't let him go out with his friends. He went to his room but then I took a bath and went to bed. I hadn't gotten a chance to see him since then, and when I looked around this morning, he wasn't there. I tried calling his cell phone, but it was turned off."

"Do you have any other relatives living with you? Any friends you can phone? Are you sure he didn't just go out this morning?"

"No ma'am, there's nobody else living with us. I don't have any of his friends' numbers, and he's not a morning person."

"Well, we'll keep an eye out for him, however, there's not much we can do for now. A person has to be missing for 48 hours before we can begin conducting a serious search. We'll keep you updated with any information, though."

Itachi angrily slammed the phone as he hung up, and cried. It was 8 a.m. on Sunday morning.

* * *

><p>The two teenagers would take the same shortcut every morning on their way to school. They liked the extra sleep and the way it would block off the noise and traffic and filth of the city. It was always light out when they left, and the area improved significantly better in the daytime, despite the noise and general environmental pollution.<p>

The two had walked down the stairs from their apartment building, meeting up just before that, and they endured the very brief stroll down the sidewalk next to the main roads. They turned into the alleyway. Nobody had ever travelled in it; it was mainly there because there needed to be *some* space between buildings, and to serve as a place for lazy people to quickly throw their trash out the windows.

There was a horrible scent and the godforsaken sound of flies and the boy threw up as tears filled his eyes.

He saw the bloodied, already slightly-decayed corpse, and was trembling. His friend, who held a slighter amount of composure but was still horribly ill from the sight, grabbed his phone and dialed the police.

Sasuke Uchiha's cadaver was found at 7:15 in the morning on a Monday.


	2. Anger

**Hi everyone! Oh geez, it's been over a year… sorry! What can I say, I got lost on the road through life… anyways, I am DEFINITELY updating this more often. I promise! Hopefully people are actually going to read it…**

**Whether it be good, bad, or mediocre, review pretty please? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Itachi jumped as he heard the piercing ring of the doorbell.<p>

"_Jesus, it's 8 in the morning… who could that possibly be?" _In light of recent events, he took the day off of work. With his baby brother missing, he was under far too much stress to focus. He looked through the peephole. His heart raced when he saw the cop.

He opened the door. "Is this Itachi Uchiha?"

"…yes…"

"You are Sasuke Uchiha's guardian and only known remaining family, correct?"

His heart skipped a beat. "Correct."

"We need you to come identify a body, sir. There's a strong possibility we found Sasuke."

It took every ounce of strength for Itachi to swallow down the bile that begun to rise in his throat. His face was drenched in a sickly pallor. "Okay." He was already dressed and showered, since he had woken up several hours earlier. This had been the most restless night he'd had since his parents died.

* * *

><p>When he got there, the corpse he saw had been severely abused. The skin was covered in dried blood. It was cold and Itachi's hands were almost as clammy as its own from the sight.<p>

"Yes. That's definitely Sasuke…" Tears were gathering at his eyes. He didn't remember the last time he cried.

"Thank you sir. That is all for now."

Shortly after he arrived home, it'd be no surprise if all of the surrounding houses heard a loud thud. Itachi had punched the wall as hard as he could. "FUCK!" he sobbed out as he looked from the large, newfound dent in the wall to his bruised hand.

Itachi was normally a cool and collected person.

* * *

><p>The area that Itachi and Sasuke lived in was more urban, yet violent crime rates were not astronomical. There were no connected murders to the scene.<p>

Police had a damn hard time finding a lead.

"I was with him earlier. He left maybe around 1:30 in the morning? He went to my house 'cause he got in a fight with his bro, ya know? He wouldn't let him go out or somethin' cause he got a C in something or other. And then just went back when he'd be sleeping, right?" They were interviewing Sasuke's best friend, Naruto.

"Thank you."

The blonde left.

"Hey boss, this Itachi Uchiha… I was doing some research, and it turns out he was a suspect in his parents' disappearances."

"And? Do you think he may be involved in Sasuke's murder?"

"Who knows? It's worth looking into. He's been known to have a bit of an anger problem right? Though his parents' bodies still haven't been found…"

* * *

><p>Itachi was taking deep breaths. He still hadn't fixed the wall. He bandaged his hand.<p>

He had just finished and was putting the first aid kit back when the doorbell rang again. It was 4 p.m. on a Tuesday.

"Itachi Uchiha?"

"Yes?"

"In regards to your brother… are you aware his death is a homicide?"

"I figured when I saw his body…" His heart was fluttering, the palpitations travelling to his head.

"We've interviewed a couple of Sasuke's friends. Is it true that on the night of his death, you got into an altercation with him?"

"Yes, I did…" He figured what the cop was getting at. It was routine to interview all people though, right? He tried not to let it worry him; he knew just to not give any information beyond what was asked. Itachi was a smart man.

"Have you had a history of anger management problems?"

"Yes, though that was in the past. I've been fine for many years now."

"Have you ever gotten violent toward your brother?"

"What? Never… I'd never hurt him. He was all I had left…"

"Sir, may we take a look around?" Itachi nodded.

The cop meticulously searched every crevice in the house. He noticed the dent on the wall. "What's this?"

"Uh, nothing… I've just been real wound up with this news, you know?" He gave a bit of a sheepish and embarrassed look.

"I see…" The cop was taking pictures and notes.

They went up the stairs together into Sasuke's room. The officer looked around. Itachi noticed Sasuke's guitar. He was quite the musician; the only time his voice hadn't sound so pained was when he sung… He missed the sounds so much.

The cop noted the journal on the nightstand. "May we borrow this… for the investigation?"

Itachi nodded.


End file.
